Learning to Trust, Learning to Love
by ShadowHunter19
Summary: Avery Clarisse Rula has had a tough life. Avery is a sarcastic, fun,responsible, jokester, trusting person. Dean Winchester has also had a hard life. Dean is a hard, closed off,sarcastic person. When Avery gets involved in Dean's life they are both in for a roll-coaster ride. Can Avery teach Dean to love and trust someone other than his dad John and his baby brother Sam?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting John Winchester Again

A/N: Dean/OC  
>AN: Bold Italic is John Winchester in text and phone calls.  
>AN: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
>AN: Italic is implied sarcasm or flashbacks or an emphasis on a word.  
>AN:

Full Summary: Avery Clarisse Rula has had a tough life. Her parents were brutally murdered when she was just 8 years old. They weren't just murdered by a person, they were murdered by a monster. She still relives the nightmare of the night her parents were murdered, but she doesn't let it bring her down...well maybe not on the outside. Avery is a sarcastic, fun,responsible, jokester, trusting person. Dean Winchester has also had a hard life. Dean is a hard, closed off,sarcastic person. When Avery gets involved in Dean's life, they are both in for a roll-coaster ride. Can Avery teach Dean to love and trust someone other than his dad, John and his baby brother Sam? Can Dean teach Avery that it's okay to break down and cry, and that's it's okay to be vulnerable to someone?

Chapter 1:Meeting John Winchester

* * *

><p>Avery's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'I am <em>_working on a rogue shapeshifters case. It's ironic because my parents were killed by a rogue shapeshifter.'_ I think with a snort. I glance at the clock and see it is 8:40. I go over to my suitcase and grab my camouflage shorts and my black and gold inverted cross tank top. I slip those on and then grab a pair of black socks, my knee high black slouchy boots and my black leather jacket.

I wish for my suitcase to expand and it does. I grab my moms__ "__Believing is just the beginning" necklace, her favorite angel wing earrings, and my dads favorite black watch and his favorite howling wolf's head ring. I delicately slip those on then grab my black leather gloves my black wrist cuff with an eye on it and my devils trap necklace. I slip all of those on then grab my silver men's singlet ring with the Celtic knot for family on it that Bobby gave me for my 18 birthday.

I grab my bag with my phone, laptop, journal, booby pins, keys, lighter, money, green mp3, headphones, and my flask. I head out of the motel over to my Red 68 Dodge Charger Rt. I open the trunk and the secret compartment and grab two of my silver knives and stick them down either side of my boots. Then I grab a shotgun and put it in the passengers seat.

I get in and start the car, grinning at the smooth purr it makes when I rev the engine. I drive to an abandoned alley and enter the sewers. So here I am walking through the sewers because that's were this shifter is hiding out. I am following piles of skin littering the ground. I hear a noise up ahead and instantly pull out my shotgun and check my silver bullets.

I quietly creep around the corner and put my shot gun to a mans head.

"Who are you and what are you doing down here?" I demand in a cold hard voice.

"I could ask you the same." A familiar voice says tugging at the back of my brain.

"Answer the question now!" I shout. The man turns around and again his face makes me get another tug from the back of my brain.

"John. John Winchester." The man says holding out his hand. As soon as I hear his name I freeze and am instantly pull into nightmare of the night my parents died.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Avery! It's bedtime." My mom Aria calls out._

_"Do I have too?" I asks wanting to stay up._

_"Yes. How about your father read you a bedtime story?" Aria asks holding out her arms smiling._

_"Yes!" I shout excited running up to my mom. She picks me up, carry's me to my bedroom to my bed and tucks me in._

_"Can you stay while Daddy reads to me?" I asks looking up under my long eyelashes at my mom._

_"Of course sweetie." My mom says laying down beside me._

_"Alright,what two stories do you want me to read to you tonight?" Dad asks coming in my room._

_"Little Red Riding Hood and Beauty and the Beast." I says and my dad laughs._

_"Of Course my Lil Red Beauty." Dad says going to grab the books._

_"Alright ready?" Dad asks and I nod. He clears is throat and starts to weave the sad and magically version of Lil Red Riding Hood that I like._

_Little Red Riding Hood (A Version of It)_

_Once Upon a Time, A young women, Adalwolfa was her name, lived in the forest. This Adalwolfa meets a wolf and befriends it. Eventually, a bond begins to form between the wolf and Adal. The villagers in a nearby village called Adalwolfa a witch and tried to kill her. But the bond between the wolf and Adalwolfa had become very strong, the wolf felt the need to protect her and so he did. He shifts into a more human form, saves her and __takes her away into the forest. He carries her deep into the forest, where he keeps her for many weeks. She names him Wolfrick which means 'Wolf Ruler'. Adalwolfa thanks Wolfrick, and pledges to stay with him and protect him, just as he did for her._

_Wolfrick manages to stay in his new half wolf form until the night of the full moon, when it's silvery light hits him he if forced to change into his true wolf form. Now, there was a woodsmen in the village, who vowed to see this wolf dead, and followed them in the forest. He watched over them and saw the wolf (Wolfrick) as a monster. Wolfrick was able to become a man again the next morning and the woodsmen left, knowing when he had to strike. When he came back to the village, he told them what he saw and the villagers were enraged. They decided on the next full moon that they would go into the forest and kill the wolf (Wolfrick) and the woman (Adalwolfa) because they were unnatural._

_But in that month that they had to wait, Wolfrick and Adalwolfa fell in love. Their bond grew so deep that they could feel each other in a way that was beyond words. It was pure. It was true. When the next full moon came, the villager came, and the woodsmen lead the charge. Adalwolfa was defenseless and Wolfrick was unable to protect her. He howled with all his might and even under the light of the full moon he transformed into a man, shedding his wolf skin completely. But it was to late.  
><em>

_They had killed his love, and it threw his into a rage. His vision went red and all he could think about is how they killed his true love. He lost himself to the wolf instinct, and slew as many of his would be killers as he could. But the woodsman bested him. Before the wolf died, he uttered his first and last words as a human, "Our love was true. It always will be." The wolf (Wolfrick) and the women (Adalwolfa) met by chance, but their fate was destined for them . They were to be together, but they were also to die together. Although there are many different versions of the story, from all over the world, his words were always the same. "Our love was true. It will always be."_

_The End_

_As the last lines of the story fall off of my father lips, I succumb to sleep. I vaguely feel my mom tuck me in one last time, hear them walk out of my room and close the door. Just after midnight a scream breaks the silence. I jerk awake, sit up, and sit stock still._

_"Please don't harm my wife and daughter!" I hear dad cry then complete silence._

_"Daddy!" I cry and then whimper softly. _

_"No please! Not my baby! P_lease no, take me, kill me instead. __Not Avery! Please ... have mercy ... Please...I'll do anything!" My mom cries from the bottom of the stairs. Not being able to take it anymore I leap out of bed and run to the top of the stairs.__

__"No! Go back Avery!" Mom cries upon seeing me.  
><em>_

__"No! Mommy I can help!" I cry.  
><em>_

__"No! Absolutely not!" Mom cries giving me a stern glare. I completely ignore her and push my skinny small arms out, wishing for him to go flying back,slam into the wall _**hard**_,_ and to knock him out_. __

__"Mom!" I cry and rush down the stairs. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I almost vomit at the sight of my mom. Her stomach is all ripped up and her intestines are spilling out. I fall down at her side, crying hysterically. I take a closer look at her stomach noticing that there seems to be chunks taken out her. I drop down to my knee's, hover my hands over her stomach wishing for her to be healed but nothing happens. __

__"Mommy it's not working! Why isn't it working?" I cry. __

__"Because it's to late. Everyone is meant to go at a certain time and now is my time." Mom says peacefully. __

__"But go can't go. I **need** you. " I say crying hysterically. __

__"Don't be afraid my dear." Mom says then grows still. I slowly get up and walk into the kitchen. My father is also all ripped up. His stomach is also teared up and on closer inspection his stomach also has chunks tore out. A growl from behind me makes me whirl around. The monster is moving his head around side to side until he stops suddenly and his face and body looks exactly like my dad. I scream and suddenly the front door is throw open. A tall man with ____brown hair, warm hazel eyes that scream protectiveness and kindness. He has a ruggedly stubble look about him and is holding a gun. He fires of a shot a the guy and then turns to me. __

__"You okay kid?" He asks kindly kneeling down so he is at my eye level. __

__"That monster killed my mommy and daddy!" I cry throwing myself at him and bury my head in his neck. He stiffens and the slowly relaxes, wraps his arms around me and picks me up. __

__"Shh. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine." He says comfortingly. After a few minutes I stop crying and start hiccuping. He gently sets me down. __

__"My name is John. John Winchester. What's yours?" He asks softly. __

__"Avery. Avery Clarissa Rula." I says shyly. __

__"Okay Avery, go grabs to clothes and then we'll get out of here." John says with a commanding aura around him. I wait till he leaves before I turn around and wish for my backpack filled with clothes, notebook, pens, pencils, money, lighter, my moms 'Believing is just the beginning' necklace, her favorite angel wing earrings, and my dads favorite black watch and his favorite howling wolf's head ring. __

__When John comes in I am sitting at my the front door with my bag. He walks out the door nodding for me to follow. Once outside he helps me into the back seats of his shiny black car and we drive away. __

__End of Flashback__

Hello! Hello! Earth to who every you are! Are you okay?" John is shouting when I snap out of it. I try to nod but it is then that I notice I am pulled up on to his lap.

"Why am I on your lap?" I ask.

"You fell after I told you my name and I caught you." He says releasing me. I stand up and brush the gravel off my pants.

"Thanks." I say picking up my shotgun and walking away. John follows me and stays at my side.

"Can I help you? Or did I just get a lapdog." I say sarcastically.

"What's your name kid?" He asks. I intake sharply and he gives me a weird look.

"Avery. Avery Clarissa Rula." I say with a smirk watching his face. The blood in his face slowly disappears until he is pale as if he has quite literally seen a ghost.

"Avery." He whispers shocked.

"Yup and all grown up." I says and he quickly gets himself together.

"Huh so that what Bobby meant when he said I might meet an old friend on this case." John says with a thoughtful look.

"Good ol' Bobby." I say with a chuckle.

"You know Bobby?" John asks.

"Yeah when I got emancipated at 16th, I searched for you but found Bobby instead. He's like a father figure to me and he also taught me a lot of what I know about _hunting_. " I says putting a emphasis on the word hunting.

"I'm guess that your down here on the shifters case Bobby told me about then. " John says.

"Yup. Bobby told me I would meet an old friend, meaning you and resolve some business with this shifter." I says moving forward.

"What's the business?" John asks curiously.

"I'm guessing this is the one who tried to kill me back during my fourth hunt when I had just started out." I say and he nods.

"How's your boys?" I asks creeping forward.

"Good. Good. Dean is 26 and Sam is 22. Sam's off at collage and Dean hunts like me. " John says with pride in his voice.

"Bobby likes to talk about you guys a lot. He considers you guys family just like he considers me family. " I slightly emotionally.

"Say, does that red 68 Charger happen to belong to you." John ask trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah that's my Baby. Bobby helped me rebuild it and paint it. " I says with a smile.

"You and Dean would get along great." John says laughing.

"And why's that?" I asks.

"Because he calls my 68 Impala that I gave him Baby." John says with a smirk.

"That car is still alive and kicking? It's 18 years old." I asks with surprise.

"Yeah. Dean and I keep it running like it is brand new." John says with another hint of pride in his voice. I open my mouth to say something when a loud scream echo down the tunnel. I take off towards the sound with John at my heels.

When we get around the corner the shifter spots us. He runs at us with his super speed and grabs our guns. He tosses them behind him. I grab my silver dagger from my boot and John grabs his from behind his back.

I charge at the shifter trying to stab him but he just steps to the side and I barely avoid falling. The shifter pays me no mind and charges at John. I turn around and try and charge it from behind but it has John by the throat. I raise one of my daggers and stab him in the back. He roars in pain and drops John. I raise my hand and he go flying into the wall.

"So, your the little brat that got the better of me 18 years ago." He snarls and I freeze.

"What." I whisper shell shocked.

"I'm the one that killed your parents. I tore into their stomach and watch the life go out of their eyes." He gloated. Out of the corner of my eye I see John quietly making his way over to the guns.

"Why?" I ask part of me wanting to know and the other part wanting to stall him so John could get the guns.

"Because I wanted too and now I get to kill you. " He said with a twisted smile.

"Go to hell!" I shout.

"Any last words?" He asks.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in hell because that's where your going." I spit and ever so slightly nod my head at John. _BANG!_ The gun goes off and the twisted smile slowly turns into a look of disbelievement. After we burn the body, John and I slowly make our way out of the sewers and over to our cars.

"If you ever need help, here's my number and here's Dean's number if you can't reach me." John says handing me a piece of paper with two numbers of it.

"Here and same goes for you." I says reaching into my back pocket and handing him my number.

John takes it and smiles at me. "It was good seeing you again. " He says.

"Ditto." I says and watch him get into is truck and drive away. I wearily make my way over to my car, get in and head out to Bobby's place.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Request

A/N: Dean/OC  
>AN: Bold Italic is John Winchester in text and phone calls.  
>AN: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
>AN: Italic is implied sarcasm or flashbacks or an emphasis on a word.  
>AN: Underlined is Bobby in Text or Phone Calls

Full Summary: Avery Clarissa Rula has had a tough life. Her parents were brutally murdered when she was just 8 years old. They weren't just murdered by a person, they were murdered by a monster. She still relives the nightmare of the night her parents were murdered, but she doesn't let it bring her down...well maybe not on the outside. Avery is a sarcastic, fun,responsible, jokester, trusting person. Dean Winchester has also had a hard life. Dean is a hard, closed off,sarcastic person. When Avery gets involved in Dean's life, they are both in for a roll-coaster ride. Can Avery teach Dean to love and trust someone other than his dad, John and his baby brother Sam? Can Dean teach Avery that it's okay to break down and cry, and that's it's okay to be vulnerable to someone?

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Request

* * *

><p>Avery's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>" This is survival of the fittest! This is do or die! This is the winner takes it all. So take it all. So get your ideas, stack your ammo. But don't come unless you come to battle, I'm mad now jump in the saddle. This is it, it's what you eat, sleep, piss and shit. Live, breathe, your whole existence just consists of this. Refuse to quit, fuse is lit, can't diffuse the wick. Cause you'll never take my pride from me. It'll have to be pried from me, so pull out your pliers and your screwdrivers!<p>

But I want you to doubt me, I don't want you to believe. Cause this is something that I must use to succeed. And if you don't like me then fuck you! Self esteem must be fucking shooting through-the-roof cause trust me. My skin is too thick and bullet proof to touch me! I can see why the fuck I disgust you! I must be allergic to failure cause every time I come close to it, I just sneeze, but I just go achoo then achieve!" I sing in an a high pitch voice at the bartender and he winces and starts to walk away.

"H-h-h-heeeeey! Wheeeere d'ya think yeeeeer goin'?" I say slurring my words and jabbing my finger in the bartenders direction.

"Your drunk go home or I'm going to kick you out." He says sternly glaring at me.

"I'm not drunk! How dare you! I'm the soberest girl in this room!" I say woozily sidestepping and falling into a chair next to me.

"Yes you are drunk! NOW go home." He orders.

"Iamsickofyourshit, I'm ash sober ash 'm gonna git." I slur and stumble over in the direction of the ladies bathroom.

The Next Morning

**"Don't pick up it's Bobby. Bobby Alert. Bobby Alert. Bobby is calling you on your mobile. This is not a drill. Action Stations. Action Stations. Parental Unit on the Phone." **

_Ugh! _I stuff my head farther in my pillow and then blindly reach my hand out to find my phone. I find it on the floor and press answer.

"What's up Bobby?" I say trying to sound normal.

"I got something important to tell you." He says.

"Uh-Huh." I say walking over to my bathroom.

"Hold On." I say and set down the phone. I lean over the toilet and proceed to puke up my guts. I feel sick and I'm sweating. I have a throbbing headache. I feel like my brain is trying to bore its way out of my skull and I am dizzy. As I sit up flashes of puking at the bar and on the side walk flash through my mind. Doing way too many shots also pass through my dehydrated and exhausted consciousness.

"Gawwwwwdddd…" I groan in agony. It hurts my head to talk. The light coming in my window hurts my head. Being conscious hurts my head.

"Fuuuuucccckkkk…" I mumble.

I feel nauseous as fuck. I just want this to be over. I curse my past self for doing this and desperately hope and wish that this will pass. Then out of nowhere, I start to puke again and luckily I'm still leaning over the toilet. I wait another minute then I get up, rinse out my mouth and pick the phone back up.

"Okay. What's up?" I ask rubbing my forehead.

"Your hungover aren't you?" Bobby asks, one part concern, one part anger.

"No. Why would you think that?" I ask innocently.

"Because can hear you and I've been through enough hangovers to know what it sounds like." He say sounding amused.

"Was there something you need to tell me?" I ask half of me wanting to hate Bobby for enjoying my pain and the other half happy to hear his voice.

"Yeah. I haven't heard from John in awhile but today I got a message from John telling me to tell you to meet up with his boys and stay with them till he says otherwise. " He says nervous for my reaction knowing I don't like to be bossed around.

"Who the fuck does he think he is? He can't just demand me to babysit his kids until further notice! Don't get me wrong I am happy he trust me to watch them but I have a life. I can't just drop that on a whim." I rant.

"Well, you wouldn't. Dean hunts just like you, so you two can hunt together. Although I would wait at lest 4 months before I told or showed him your powers. He's a shoot first, asks questions later kind of hunter like his dad." Bobby says worriedly.

"Bobby I can't do this." I say.

"Please Ave! Dean is going to be stopping by, meet him then and then decide." Bobby pleads.

"Fine." I say in defeat.

"Thanks Ave. I own you one." Bobby says.

"Should I drive to your place or just pop in?" I ask.

"Just pop in. Dean says he'll be here in twenty." Bobby say.

"Why did you wait so long?!" I exclaim.

"I just got the message." Bobby says.

"Be over in 10. Bye." I say and hang up. I wish for my room to clean up and for my clothes to me packed. I look down and notice that I only have a bed time tank top on, so I wish for some pj shorts. I grab my bag and keys then head out to pay my bill. When I'm done I head over to my car. I throw my bag in the trunk then I get in the drivers seat and wish myself in front on Bobby's house.

With a poof of red, blue, green, silver, and black, me and my car disappear and then appear in front of Bobby's place. I get out grab my phone and keys and head in.

"Hey Bobby! I'm home!" I call out, shutting the door behind me. I walk through the house until I get to the library. I stick my head in and see Bobby sitting behind the desk with a man across from him.

"Sorry! I did know you had company." I say with a questioning look at Bobby.

"It's fine. Dean here is just a little early." Bobby says gesturing for me to come in. I come in and plop down in a chair next to Dean.

"What no hug?" Bobby asks with a smile.

"Nope. I'm still mad at you." I says but my voice says otherwise, while Dean watches with amusement.

"I think your going soft Bobby. " Dean says.

"No I'm not. I just have a soft spot for Ave here, you idjit. " Bobby says affectionately but exasperated.

"Aww!" I say and get up and give him a hug.

"Anyway. I'm Avery Clarissa Rula. Bobby is pretty much my father, so be nice cause I would hesitate to harm you- " I start to say but then I look up and see his face for the first time. He has the most vibrant green eyes that seems to have different shades of green in them, a stubble and what I can tell is his signature smirk on his face. He also has a very alluring bad boy personality about him and I assume he acts all macho alpha doggy.

"You were saying, princess?" He asks teasingly.

"First off, I'm not your princess. Second, I will not hesitate to physical harm you. For example, I could and would castrate you." I says firmly determined to get my point across. Dean looks me up and down and scoffs.

"Really now. **_You'll_** castrate** _me_**. Miss "Love Bug" pj wearing, wide eyed, innocent girl." Dean says giving me a disbelieving look. When he says "Love Bug" I look down and blush realizing that I that I am in fact wearing my "Love Bug" pj's. I look over at Bobby and he gives me the smallest, slightest nod and I can tell he is amused.

My hand flash out and I hit Dean hard in the chest. Not enough to knock him down but just enough to surprise him and make him stumble back. My hand flashes out again and I hit him with a right hand Uppercut, which knocks him flat on his back. He looks up shock in his eyes and I smirk.

"Normally I would have a gun or dagger pointed at you but I didn't expect to have to fight anybody." I say and hold my hand to help him up. Dean looks at my hand then at my face, then takes it. I lean back, give a heave and pull him up.

"Okay, I can definitely see why you have a soft soft for her." Dean says to Bobby but his eyes glued on me.

"Stop staring at my cleavage." I say glaring at him. He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Dean, she is like a daughter to me and if you do anything and I mean anything to disrespect her you will have to deal with me and it won't be pretty." Bobby warns narrowing his eyes at Dean.

"Relax Bobby. I can't promise I won't flirt but I will respect her wishes if she tells me to stop." Dean says and Bobby nods.

"Sooo, your Dean Winchester." I drawl.

"Yes, yea I am. I hope I live up to my expectations." Dean says smirk firmly in-tacked. I roll my eyes then sit back down.

"How to you know about me, if you don't mind me asking."He says also sitting back down. I look at Bobby and he gives me a warning look.

"Well, I told her of course. You idjit." Bobby says and I shoot him a disapproving look.

"What's with the looks?" Dean asks looking from me to Bobby. Bobby gives me another warning look but I completely ignore him.

"I know about you because I know your father and the looks were Bobby's way of telling me not to bring it up." I says and Dean looks stunned.

"You know my dad." He asks and I nod.

"How? He never mentioned you." Dean says turning to face me.

"How is none of your business and I certainly tell a man-whore such as your self anyways." I snap.

Dean looks shocked at my outburst then says "Well no need to be a bitch, it was just a question."

"Me a bitch. That's funny coming from a obnoxious, pushy, close-minded, and bullheaded, boozy drinking, womanizer man-whore. " I say and Dean winces tell me I was spot on.

"You don't know anything about me." Dean says standing up an towering over me angrily. I stand up, look him up and down and cross my arms.

"You doesn't even think of yourself as a hero. You do what needs to be done because there's no one else to do it. Which makes you more of a hero than anyone who claims to be one. You never lost sight of the fact that vengeance is secondary to family. Evidence by the fact that you haven't grown up like your father who is a great man but is obsessed with getting revenge. You can be vengeful, but you have limits to what your willing to do for revenge." I pause giving time for my words to set in and then continue.

"You spent you entire life being the strong one, the anchor. Not only for your younger brother Sam, but to a certain extent for your father. You family has always come first with you which is a very admirable trait and very sexy too. You put on a brave front for your younger brother, but it is extremely difficult for you to open up about your feelings to anyone. You conceal you issues behind a smart-ass, gungho, man-whore attitude. You take pleasure in the simple things like, food, alcohol, sex, music, and your car, evidence by the fact that it is in such good condition." I finish and Dean looks shell shocked.

"Bobby or my dad most have told you that." Dean says in denial.

"Dean, denial isn't just a river in Egypt. Oh and they didn't, I got all of that off of you. I took a Physiology and Behavior Annalist course in collage. "I say with a smirk sitting back down.

"What is she even doing here?" Dean asks changing the subject, turning to Bobby.

"She's going with you." Bobby say.

"Oh _**HELL**_ no! No way! Not going to happen!" Dean says shaking his head furiously.

"Not my orders, son." Bobby says and I can tell he's amused.

"What do you mean not your orders. Just tell her she can't come." Dean says pleading Bobby with his eyes.

"Their your fathers orders and it's not like I don't have a life that I have to drop just because I have to babysit you and Sam." I say cutting in.

"They were dad's orders." Dean asks Bobby.

"Yeah, she can't leave you guys until he says so and let me tell you he's going to get an earful from her when he show up. She doesn't like to be ordered, or bossed around." Bobby says smiling.

"Ugh! You can come but we are taking Baby." Dean says and I give him a curt nod.

"Anything else about you that I need to know?" Dean asks in defeat.

"There are a couple other things but I wouldn't tell you them anyways until I trust and like you and I have a feeling that will be never so, no not in this lifetime." I say sharply.

"Be nice Avery Clarissa Rula. You too Dean Samuel Winchester." Bobby says giving us both stern looks and we nod.

"Alright I'm going to take a shower and then we can hit the road." Dean says stretching.

"I already have dibs on the shower." I says with a smirk.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Because I'm Bobby's favorite." I say smugly and Dean looks at Bobby.

"I'm not going to pick a side." Bobby says then turns back to his books.

"Fine just hurry." Dean says annoyed and I nod and go upstairs. I race up stairs and into the bathroom. I turn the shower on hot then strip down and get under the spray. I take some time to put conditioner in my hair before I step out. I wish for my suitcase to appear and grab my outfit that I that I made yesterday before I went to the bar.

I slip of my lacy black boy-shorts and my red lacy bra, then I grab my red and black split leg jeans and slip those on. I grab my black "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" tank top and slip that on. I grab a pair of black angle socks and my red and black angle boots and slip them on.

Next, I grab my moms__ "__Believing is just the beginning" necklace, her favorite angel wing earrings, and my dads favorite black watch and my cross ring. I delicately slip those on then grab my black leather gloves, my black watch and my black and red "Fearless" band and slip them on.

Then, I silver men's singlet ring with the Celtic knot for family on it that Bobby gave me for my 18 birthday, my silver cross necklace, my black leather jacket and pull them on. I quickly run a brush through my hair and then put my red cadet hat on.

I wish my bag with my phone, laptop, tablet, journal, money, keys, lighter, camera, red mp3, headphones, and my flask to me and put it on. I grab my suitcase head out of the bathroom, down the stairs, set it down, head out the door and over to my Red 68 Dodge Charger Rt. I open the trunk and the secret compartment and grab one of my black daggers and stick it down my side. Then I grab a back handgun and put it down my back.

I then head back in. I walk into Bobby's kitchen and grab myself a cup of coffee, two pop tarts and two hot pockets. When the hot pockets are done cooking I wander back into the library.

"What am I supposed to do with my "Baby" and where's Dean? " I asks Bobby spotting him over my the window.

"Dean in the shower and I figured you where going to shrink Baby down to fit in your suitcase." He says and I nod. I wish for my car to shrink and go into my suitcase. Just then Dean comes down in a fresh pair of jeans, flannel, his boots and his dad's leather jacket on.

"Let's go princess." He says head out the front door.

"Not your princess!" I shout.

"Well we have to go get Sammy." I say to Bobby and he nods. I hug him tight and whisper "Be Safe" in his ear to which he reply's "You too". I grab my suitcase, coffee, pop tarts, and hot pockets and head out the front door. I stick my suitcase in the backseat then get in the passengers seat. As soon as I am in the car Dean takes off.

"Couldn't wait 5 seconds while I got all the way in the car could you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Nope because the longer it takes to get Sam the more trouble/danger Dad could be in." Dean says seriously and I can't help but admire is loyalty to his family.

"Well then why are you driving like an old person? Kick the speed up old timer." I says and Dean glares at me.

"And to think your Dad thought we would like each other." I mutter and unfortunately Dean hears me.

"And why in the world did he think we would like each other. We are nothing alike." Deans says.

"We're more alike then you would think." I say then leave it at that. I grab my tablet out and pull up my "Nicolas Cage" movie playlist. I get settled in for a 24 to 26 hour awkward car ride and press play and the first Ghost Rider movie starts to play.

"What the hell are you watching?" Dean asks twenty minutes later.

"Ghost Rider. Haven't you ever seen it?" I asks.

"Nope. No time." Deans says and I nod.

"No time is right. I don't really sleep so I watch TV shows and movies then." I says.

"Why don't you sleep?" Dean asks curiously.

"Nightmares." I snap tightly, my voice saying this topic is off limits and Dean nods understandingly. I pause just realizing we just had a semi normal conversation, I shake my head and turn back to my tablet to try and watch my movies.

~Several Hours Later~

Riding with Dean had been interesting to say the least. Old school rock blasted from the car the whole time, not that I minded but Dean would never know that. I swear Dean loves his Impala a little too much. I mean I love my car an all but he takes it a little far in my definition. Ever so often during the drive I found myself looking over at him. He is undeniably handsome and he would have been just my type if he wasn't such an asshole. Shaking the thoughts of Dean out of my head, I look around to get my bearings. We are driving down a street looking for Sam's apartment.

"There it is." Dean says parking the car. He turns the car off and we get out.

"So go knock on the door." I say crossing my arms.

"No I have a better idea." Dean says crossing the street.

"How long has it been since you've seen Sam anyways?" I ask catching up to him.

"We had a falling out three years ago." Dean says climbing up the fire escape.

"And how long since then?" I ask following him.

"Three years." He says and I roll my eyes.

"And you think breaking into his apartment after three years is a good idea?" I ask and Dean nods.

"I want a beer." Dean says and I look at him dumbfounded.

"You want a beer?" Dean asks and I just stare at him.

"This is a bad idea." I call up to Dean but he ignores me.

"Well come on." Dean calls and I start climbing again. I follow after Dean as he scales the fire escape searching for Sam's apartment. When he finds it he gives me a thumbs up, opens the window and then disappears in through the window. I push myself up, enter the apartment, and hide over in the corner.

I watch as Dean walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall, just as Sam enters the room. Sam lunges forward and grabs Dean at the shoulder. Dean knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. Dean then grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. I quickly and quietly follow them wanting to see the end of this fight.

If the Dean hadn't seen Sam's face before, he sees it now, and Sam gets his first glimpse of Dean. Dean quickly elbows Sam in the face, and Sam kicks at Dean head. Dean ducks and swings and Sam blocks. Dean knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." Dean says teasingly and Sam breathes hard.

"Dean?" Sam asks still out of breath and Dean laughs.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Sam shouts.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean says and Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Dean falls to the floor.

"Or not." Deans says. Sam taps Dean twice where Sam is holding him.

"Get off of me." Dean says and Sam rolls to his feet and pulls Dean up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asks annoyed.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean says and I roll my eyes and laugh, which brings Sam's attention to me.

"Who's she?" Sam asks and Dean turns and looks at me.

"A friend." He says then goes into the kitchen to grab his beer.

"Hi. I'm Avery Clarissa Rula and by the way I told him climbing through the window was a bad idea." I says smiling warmly at Sam and hold out my hand.

"Sam Winchester." He says shaking my hand and smiling back. Just then Dean strolls back in the room and Sam goes back to glaring at him.

"What the hell you doing here?" Sam asks Dean again.

"All right. We gotta talk." Dean says.

"Uh, the phone?" Sam says sarcastically and I smirk.

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?Dean asks but before Sam can say anything a women comes in and turns on the lights. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.

"Sam?" The women calls and Sam, Dean and I turn our heads in unison.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam says and I notice Dean looking at her appreciatively.

"Hi. I'm Avery. I'm a friend of Sam and Dean." I says smiling at her.

"Hi." She says smiling brightly.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asks with a smile. Sam nods and Dean grins at her and moves closer.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Dean says and Sam and I glare at him.

"Just let me put something on." Jess says turning to go when Dean's voice stops her.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean says going back over to Sam without taking his eyes off her. Sam watches him, his expression stony.

"I'm so sorry about Dean behavior." I say apologetically and Jess smiles at me.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you." Dean says and Jess nods.

"No." Sam says and goes over to Jess and puts an arm around her.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Sam says.

"Okay." Dean says and turns to look at them both straight on.

"Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." He says.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam says and I snort. Dean ducks his head and looks back up.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean says and Sam's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. Jess glances up at him.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam says tightly and she nods. Sam puts on some jean, grabs his coat and we head out.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam says and I can't help but silently agree with him.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean says worriedly.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Sam says and I know that true. Dean stops and turns around. Sam and I stop too.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" Dean says.

"I'm not." Sam says firmly.

"Why not?" Dean asks.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam says and I can't help but wonder why.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean says.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." Sam says and I frown.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean ask and I snort.

"Oh, I don't know maybe comfort your kid." I says sarcastically and Dean glares at me.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Sam says loudly.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." Dean says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." Sam says and Dean glances at him.

"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find." Sam says bitterly.

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean says.

There is a pause before Sam asks "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean rolls his eyes.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." Sam says and we cross the parking lot to the Impala.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asks bitterly.

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam says and I raise my eyebrows.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean says and then looks away.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam says sadly and I silently clench my fists.

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean says and Sam is silent.

"I can't do this alone." Dean says.

"Yes you can. And besides you have Avery." Sam says and Dean looks down.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to do it without you." Dean says softly. Sam sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.

"What was he hunting?" He asks resigned and Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's were they kept their arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean mutters and I smirk.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asks curiously and I can't help but wanting to know too.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean says still searching.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam ask surprised and Dean looks over at Sam.

"I'm twenty-six, dude." Dean says and I burst out laughing.

"Really! You sure don't act like it" I manage to get our between my laughs. Dean glares then pulls out some papers out of a folder.

"All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean says handing one of the papers to SAM.

"They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." He says. The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". Sam reads it and glances up.

"Wait you had these the entire day but you didn't think it was important enough to share with me." I asks Dean angrily.

"Pretty much." Dean says cockily and I ball up my fist.

"So, maybe he was kidnapped." Sam says trying to get my attention away from Dean.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean says tossing down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions.

"Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean says taking the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." He says pulling a bag out of another part of the arsenal.

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then, I get this voice-mail" Dean says and I can hear the sincere worry in his voice. Dean then grabs a handheld tape presses play. The recording is static and the signal was clearly breaking

"...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger" John says and Dean presses the stop button.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asks.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean asks and Sam shakes his head.

"I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got" Dean says and presses play.

"I can never go home..." A women voice says. Dean presses stop , drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean say and Sam looks away and sighs, then looks back.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Sam says and Dean nods.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam says and turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when Dean speaks.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asks.

"I have this...I have an interview." Sam says.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean says and I frown.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam says and I smile at him.

"Law school?" Dean says smirking.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asks and Dean says nothing and I nod. Sam hurries back in the apartment and a few moments later comes out carrying a bag, which he throws in the trunk. I grab my stuff and move into the back while Sam slides in the front. Dean starts up the car and we drive off Dean music blaring.


End file.
